The Albert Einstein College of Medicine (AECOM) proposes to establish a Center of Excellence in Partnerships for Community Outreach, Research on Health Disparities and Training (PROJECT EXPORT) to be called the Bronx Center to Reduce and Eliminate Ethnic and Racial Health Disparities (BxCREED). The proposal originates in the College of Medicine's initiatives in building academic-community partnerships through its Institute for Community and Collaborative Health and Hispanic Center of Excellence and through its long-standing relationships with Herbert H. Lehman College-CUNY (a Hispanic-Serving Institution), Health Force--Community Preventive Health Institute (a community-based peer education organization), the Clinical Directors Network (CDN), and AECOM' s affiliated teaching hospitals, Montefiore and Jacobi Medical Centers. The overall mission of BxCREED is to reduce and eliminate ethnic and racial health disparities in the Bronx, New York City, and the nation through promotion, coordination, and integration of health disparities research at the College of Medicine; community outreach, information dissemination, and collaboration; health disparities education for health professionals, community members, policy-makers and public officials; training of investigators at the undergraduate, graduate, and post-doctoral levels; and strengthening and expanding existing academic-community partnerships in the Bronx. The initial focus of BxCREED will be the primary, secondary, and tertiary prevention and treatment of the cluster of conditions associated with the greatest source of excess morbidity and mortality among African-Americans and Latinos in the Bronx and the nation--cardiovascular and cerebrovascular diseases, diabetes, and their complications. Because African-American and Latino populations suffer higher rates of the multiple risk factors that lead to death and disability (i.e., diabetes, hypertension, dyslipidemias, obesity, smoking, and low educational and socioeconomic status, etc.) BxCREED will emphasize comprehensive, culturally- and linguistically-appropriate interventions that draw upon Health Force' s expertise in training and supporting lay peer educators in research and intervention. BxCREED will be guided by social ecology and family systems theories and the biopsychosocial model. Specific Aims will include the establishment of a new Bronx consortium Masters in Public Health degree program at Lehman College; an AECOM Health Disparities Faculty Development Fellowship culminating in a post-doctoral Masters degree in Clinical Research Methods through the AECOM Clinical Research Training Program; health disparities webcasts through CDN; and close collaboration with the AECOM Hispanic Center of Excellence and Diabetes Research and Training Center and the CDC-funded Bronx REACH 2010. BxCREED will establish Administrative, Research and Pilot Study, Training, Community Outreach and Information Dissemination, Health Disparities Education, and Shared Resources Cores.